je ne t'ai jamais oublié
by Lyly Ford
Summary: AU : Cette histoire se passe 3ans après la saison revient à Sunnydale à un moment où Buffy à décider de prendre un nouveau tournant dans sa vie. Spike est partit après sa rupture avec Buffy (épisode As you were/La roue Tourne) et n'est jamais revenu. Buffy en a beaucoup souffert mais s'en est remise, elle est fiancée à un jeune avocat et ils vont se marier dans 3 moi
Ancienne histoire, surement buffy est un peu OCC voire beaucoup, honnêtement, à vous de le dire pour moi c'était y a "une vie" cette histoire ^^

Histoire commencée le 30 avril 2004-finit le 1er mai.

Auteur : Lonelyslayer

Résumé : cette histoire se passe 3ans après la saison revient à Sunnydale à un moment où Buffy à décider de prendre un nouveau tournant dans sa vie.

Note de l'auteur **: Spike est partit après sa rupture avec Buffy (épisode As you were/La roue Tourne) et n'est jamais revenu. Buffy en a beaucoup souffert mais s'en est remise, elle est fiancée à un jeune avocat et ils vont se marier dans 3 mois.**

DISCLAIMER : Toutes ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont évidemment la propriété du dieu créateur de la plus génial des série, merci a toi et toute ton équipe Joss Whedon, de la Century Fox, de Mutant Enemy etc. etc.

* * *

Buffy était entrain de marcher dans la cimetière quand soudain son portable se mit à sonner, elle le prit puis s'écria non surprise :

-Salut mon chéri !

-Comment va ma fiancée ?

-Bien sauf que…

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit, elle demanda à son fiancé de patienter puis envoya un pieu en direction du buisson et juste après il y eut un nuage de poussières. Elle sourit, reprit son portable et continua à parler avec Eric. Elle était tellement préoccuper par son appel, que Buffy n'entendit pas le vampire qui fonçait droit sur elle. Pourtant elle se retourna précipitamment après avoir entendu un craquement derrière elle, il allait lui sauter dessus quand quelqu'un se jeta sur lui, ils atterrirent derrière les buissons. Buffy se précipita là-bas, elle arriva quand l'inconnu tua le vampire, elle le remercia de l'avoir sauver puis s'approcha de l'étranger pour se présenter mais elle eut un choc quand elle découvrit le visage de son inconnu.

-Oh mon dieu Spike !

-Salut Buffy.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car son portable se remit à sonner, elle lui demanda de ne pas bouger puis partit chercher son portable, elle décrocha et Eric s'écria inquiet :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Buffy ?

-Oh rien je me suis prit le pied dans une racine, je suis tombé et le portable aussi, ne t'inquiète pas Eric, tout va bien !

-Bon ça me soulage ! Tu rentres quand ?

-Euh pas tout de suite, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire !

-Ok, à tout à l'heure ma puce.

-A tout à l'heure.

-Je t'aime.

-Je dois te laisser au revoir ! Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle se dépêcha de retourner vers Spike mais il n'y était plus. La jeune femme essaya de le chercher dans tout le cimetière et aussi dans son ancienne crypte mais malheureusement, elle ne le trouva pas alors elle rentra chez son fiancé.

Eric fut soulagé en la voyant, il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement puis déclara souriant :

-Tu me manquais ma chérie.

-Je te signale qu'on se voit tout les jours !

-Oui mais je suis impatient que tu vives enfin avec moi.

-Patience, plus que 3 mois et je serais enfin ta femme ! Murmura t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-En attendant, on pourrait profiter de la nuit !

-Bonne idée !

Ils s'embrassèrent alors passionnément puis firent l'amour. Buffy n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, elle ne cessait de penser à sa rencontre avec Spike. Voilà déjà plusieurs années qu'il avait disparu de sa vie et le revoir ce soir lui faisait douter sur elle.

- _Ce n'était peut-être qu'un mirage ! Oui, j'ai sans doute rêver ! A moins qu'il soit vraiment de retour et que…non c'est pas possible ! Bon si c'est possible, mais…bon j'irais voir Willow demain !_

Le lendemain, Buffy retourna chez elle, elle eut de la chance car Willow se trouvait là.

-Salut Buffy !

-Bonjour ma Willow ! Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Comment ça va ma chérie ?

-Ben pas trop enfin si, Eric est formidable avec moi mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais il se trouve qu'hier soir j'ai vu Spike !

-Buffy, on en a déjà parler et tu es sure de ne pas encore avoir rêver ?

-Pas vraiment, j'ai pas des hallucinations en pleine patrouille d'habitude et c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu utilises ton sort de localisation !

-D'accord mais tu as peut-être rêver et…

-…Je sais bien Will mais il faut que je le sache !

Willow acquiesça puis sortit sa carte de la ville, elles s'assoirent ensuite en tailleur sur le sol puis Willow posa ses mains sur ses mains sur ses genoux, ferma les yeux, Buffy fit exactement pareil sauf qu'elle garda les yeux ouverts. Depuis ses 3 dernières années, Willow avait su développer sa magie, la perte de Tara l'avait bouleversée et elle avait passée toute une année avec Giles à maîtriser sa magie puis à développer ses pouvoirs. Maintenant, elle avait la possibilité de retrouver le démon de son choix mais uniquement dans la ville où elle se trouvait.

-O astre de lumière, éclaire mon chemin et guide-moi vers le vampire que je cherche !

Buffy et Willow joignirent leurs mains, les cheveux de Willow virevoltèrent la pièce s'illumina ainsi qu les lampes mais soudain tout se stoppa, Willow et Buffy regardèrent le plan mais rien n'apparut.

-Tu vois bien, tu avais rêvé !

-Ouais mais…

-Quoi ?!

-Non rien.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Buffy en regardant son amie.

-Ne me dit pas que tu ressens encore quelque…

-….Non, non, tout ça c'est finit, j'aime Eric et Spike….il est partit Will et je…je vais me marier et j'en suis heureuse !

-Tu es sure de toi parce que ça fait seulement un an et demi que tu le connais !

-Oui mais je l'aime et c'est ça le plus important !

-Ok c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi as-tu voulu savoir si Spike était là alors ?

-J'en sais rien ! Enfin je voulais juste savoir !

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui. Bon je vais allé me préparer, je prend le boulot dans 1h !

-Ok.

Buffy se trouvait dans le magasin de vêtements, il était 12h alors elle en profitait pour faire un peu les magasins pour préparer sa lune de miel. Elle était entrain de payer ses sous-vêtements quand elle aperçu Spike dans le café. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle le vit, il était tranquillement entrain de boire son café, elle s'approcha lentement de lui, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, il n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours les cheveux décolorés mais portait une chemise bleu, il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.

-Salut Spike !

Spike leva la tête, croisa le regard de Buffy puis s'écria étonné :

-Buffy mais tu fais quoi ici ?!

-Merci l'accueil !

-Euh non c'est pas méchant mais tu m'as surprit !

-Désolée, si tu veux je te laisse !

-Je préférerais s'il te plait.

-Tu…attends quelqu'un ?

-Ouais et elle est en retard !

-Elle !

-Tu m'as souvent vu couché avec des mecs ?!

-Ah, c'est ta copine !

-Mais qui t'a dit ça ?!

-Ben tu…tu attends une fille et….

-….Je la baise point, je m'encombre pas de nanas moi !

-Ah.

-Bon tu as finit de parler ou tu as encore quelque chose à me dire ?

A cet instant, Buffy se sentit mal, il avait été si froid avec elle.

-Bon alors au revoir, à bientôt peut-être.

-Peut-être oui.

-Je…je suis contente de te revoir Spike.

-Merci c'est gentil !

-Bon j'y vais ! Dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Il ne la regarda même pas et s'alluma une cigarette, Buffy se sentit encore plus mal et elle commença à quitter le café quand une jeune femme brune la bouscula, celle-ci s'excusa, Buffy lui fit un sourire bienveillant et alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table où se trouvait Spike et vit la jeune femme s'asseoir à sa table, il lui sourit puis l'embrassa passionnément, elle se sentit encore plus attristée puis quitta la pièce.

Buffy se précipita chez elle, elle savait que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui.

 **-WILLOWWWWWWW !**

-Hé cries pas je suis derrière toi !

Elle fit volte face puis s'écria :

-J'ai vu Spike !

-Buffy, tu es sure qu…

-….Non je l'ai vu, il m'a parlé enfin je lui ai parlé et il a répondu.

-C'est pas du genre de Spike ça !

-C'est vrai et être indifférent non plus d'ailleurs.

-Tu veux dire quoi ?!

-Oh Willow, il a été si froid avec moi ! Je lui ai dit que je pouvais le laisser et il m'a dit qu'il préférerait-, je…je me suis sentit si mal !

-Ne pense plus à lui Buffy, pense à Eri…

-….Il avait l'air bien enfin je crois ! Et il était si beau, il portait une chemise bleue claire, elle lui allait bien et…quoi ?

-Buffy tu te fais du mal !

-Je sais mais il m'a tant manqué Willow, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour le revoir rien qu'un instant !

-Mais il a changé, tu l'as bien vu !

-C'est possible mais…

-….Mais quoi, tu ne vais pas me dire que tu as oublié ta nouvelle vie maintenant !

-Eric.

-Buffy, Spike t'a oublié et toi aussi enfin je te crois quand tu me le dis !

-C'est vrai, je l'ai oublié et Eric et moi on va se marier dans 3 mois ! Dit-elle sans grande conviction.

-Je ne veux que ton bonheur Buffy et ce n'est pas méchamment que je te dis cela !

-Je sais Willow et je t'en remercie

Les amies s'enlacèrent puis Buffy repartit à son travail

La semaine passa sans que Buffy n'est revu Spike, peut-être avait-il quitté de nouveau la ville, elle l'espérait et pourtant, elle espérait encore plus que tout le revoir. Malgré la froideur qu'il avait eu à son égard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Ce soir là, Buffy et sa nouvelle amie Samantha avaient décidées de passer la soirée au Bronze, Eric n'avait pas pu les accompagné car il plaidait une affaire délicate à la fin de la semaine.

-Waouh, y a du monde ce soir !

-Sam, on est mercredi, il y a beaucoup de jeunes ce jour là !

-En tout cas, moi je sens que je vais m'amuser !

-Ne dévergonde pas trop ces garçons !

-Tu me connais !

-C'est bien pour ça que je te dis ça !

Sam sourit puis se faufila dans la foule, Buffy alla se chercher une boisson puis monta à l'étage. Elle s'installa ensuite contre la rambarde et soudainement, elle repensa à ce soir là où Spike et elle avaient fait l'amour à cet endroit là.

-Ca y est je repense encore à lui ! Buffy tu ne dois plus !

-Ca t'arrive souvent de parler toute seule ?

Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Spike.

-Euh je….enfin ça m'arrive oui !

-Tant mieux.

-Quelle surprise, toi ici !

-Je pourrais te dire pareil !

-Euh oui bien sure. Tu …tu es revenu depuis longtemps ?

-Une semaine et tu devrais le savoir !

-Oui bien sur mais…enfin ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu !

-Je sais !

-Tu nous a manqué, Dawn serait contente de te revoir tu sais, Willow aussi enfin si tu veux venir à la maison, elle t'est toujours ouverte !

-C'est gentil. Dit-il en se détournant.

-Tu m'as manqué Spike et j'espère qu'on pourrait…

-….Devenir amis ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Oui.

-Si tu veux !

Il partit s'asseoir, Buffy se mit en face de lui et demanda gentiment :

-Alors où étais-tu partit ?

-En Afrique, j'ai récupéré mon humanité et j'ai donc décidé de faire un voyage !

-3ans c'est long pour un voyage !

-Je ne trouves pas !

-Oh et tu…

-…Et toi, tu es devenu quoi ?

-J'ai un nouveau job et je…je vais me…je vais me marier dans 3 mois.

Il ne dit rien alors elle le regarda et il ajouta sans avoir aucune tristesse :

-Félicitations !

-Ca ne te fais rien ?!

-Ca devrait ?!

-Non enfin je pensais que…

Elle s'arrêta de parler car Spike se leva brusquement, elle tourna la tête et le vit se tenir à côté d'une somptueuse rousse au décolleté très plongeant, elle soupira, puis se but d'une traite son cocktail et attendit son retour. Il revint 1/4 d'heure après, le sourire aux lèvres, tenant une carte dans les mains.

-Tiens, tu es encore là !

-Euh oui je pensais qu'on pourrait reparl…

-….Sans façon !

_Ah, Bon alors je vais y allé, j'espère que tu viendras à la maison.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu fais comme tu veux mais ça me ferait plaisir !

-Je verrais !

Buffy sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle partit pourtant tranquillement mais des larmes coulaient déjà sur son visage.

Quelques jours après, Buffy était entrain de se promener avec Samantha, elle avait passé la journée à faire du shopping.

-Je suis sure que ça va plaire à ton chéri tes ptite tenues !

-Euh je pense enfin…

-….Il va te sauter dessus !

-Sam !

-Quoi ?!

-Arrêtes ce n'est pas son genre !

-Oh ma pauvre je te plains !

Elles continuèrent à discuter quand Buffy aperçu Spike sortir d'une boutique, elle se précipita alors vers lui.

-Salut Spike.

-Salut.

-Alors comment ça va, tu te promènes toi aussi !

-Me promener ?!

-Ben oui, il fait beau et…

Il la prit par les épaules et la tourna devant la vitrine.

-Tu vois la fille dans le fond de la boutique ?

-Euh oui.

-Ben c'est pas pour promener que j'étais venu dans la boutique.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda intensément puis demanda d'une petite voix :

-Tu veux couché avec elle aussi ?

-Bien sure, attend regarde-moi cette fille, tu as vu ce canon, une fille comme ça y a pas deux sur cette terre !

-Est-ce que…est-ce que tu en es amoureux ?

-Non, plus jamais je ne veux être amoureux !

Elle allait ajouté quelque chose quand il s'en alla, elle le regarda partir, repensa à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Sam arriva juste derrière elle et demanda toute enthousiaste :

-C'était qui ce canon ?

-Mon ex.

-Ben dis donc, tu en as de la chance toi !

Elle ne répondit rien et resta le regard fixé sur le chemin qu'avait prit Spike.

Buffy avait réussit à trouver où habitait Spike, elle avait du marchander avec sa petite sœur pour avoir l'adresse. Elle décida de porter une petite robe bleue pastel, s'était maquillée, coiffée, bref on aurait crut qu'elle s'était fait belle pour son fiancé et c'est ce que tout le monde crut en la voyant ainsi.

Elle souffla un bon coup puis sonna à la porte. Elle attendit quelques instants puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Spike torse nu et ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

-Buffy qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Euh je…je pensais pas te déranger enfin je peux repasser si tu préf…

-….Bon sang je t'ai pas demandé ça, je te demande ce qui tu es venu foutre ici chez moi !

-Je voulais te voir mais comme j'avais pas ton adresse j'ai demandé à Dawn.

-Bon puisque tu es là entre ! Dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Merci.

-Bon fais comme chez toi, je reviens !

-D'accord.

Elle se mit à arpenter le salon, découvrant un style tout à fait moderne, un canapé de cuir noire, une bibliothèque remplit de livres, une télé à écran géant et plat avec lecteur dvd puis une chaîne hi-fi dans le coin avec un meuble remplit de cd et dvd, elle s'approcha du bar, un bar américain, elle se dit que Spike vivait carrément dans le luxe vu la taille de son appartement.

Elle regarda la porte de la chambre à Spike puis s'avança, elle observa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et aperçut Spike totalement nu de profil.

Buffy sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, il était toujours aussi beau, son corps musclé et saillant et ses petites fesses toute ronde qu'elle avait plus d'une fois mordillée.

 _-Oh mon dieu, il est terriblement sexy encore plus qu'avant car là il est bronzé oh seigneur, faut que j'aille m'asseoir._

Elle partit alors s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir et attendit qu'il revienne. Quand il revint dans la pièce, il portait une chemise rouge en soie mais celle-ci était encore ouverte et laisser donc une vue parfaite sur ses pectoraux et un pantalon de cuir. Buffy se sentit encore rougir et baissa son regard.

-Bon tu vas me dire maintenant ce que tu veux !

-Euh je…je…je me rappelle plus.

-Bon alors j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi !

-Quoi ?!

Il s'approcha, la saisie par le bras puis la jeta dehors et dit avant de fermer la porte :

-A la prochaine !

La porte se referma brutalement et Buffy se mit à pleurer contre celle-ci. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent puis la porte se rouvrit, elle leva les yeux vers Spike qui lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Je suis désolé Buffy, j'ai pas eu une bonne journée et c'est toi qui a tout prit.

Elle ne dit rien puis prit son mouchoir, il lui tendit ensuite la main, qu'elle saisit puis il la fit entrer à nouveau chez lui.

Elle se tourna vers lui et ils se regardèrent longuement puis Spike demanda :

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Euh oui pourquoi pas !

-Bon assis-toi et je vais nous chercher ça.

Elle partit s'asseoir puis Spike revint avec deux bières, il lui en tendit une puis s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Alors parle moi de ton fiancé !

-Mon quoi ?!

-Ben tu m'as bien dit que tu te mariais, raconte !

-Oh oui.

Buffy lui raconta donc son histoire avec Eric puis Spike lui parla de son tour du monde, elle se sentait bien auprès de lui, elle décida de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui puis plongea son regard dans le sien, ils semblaient comme hypnotisés, elle commença à lui caresser la cuisse, il ne dit rien et elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes avec hésitation quand soudain la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Ils sursautèrent et Spike se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Buffy se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées, elle avait faillit embrasser Spike ! Quand elle revint à la réalité, elle entendit la voix d'une femme criait :

 **-Tu m'as jamais rappelé et depuis plus de nouvelle !**

 **-Hé ho, je t'ai jamais promis le mariage chérie !**

 **-Tu es qu'un salaud William !**

 **-Bon sang tu vas arrêter !**

 **-Tu crois que je suis quoi moi une pute ou quoi ?**

Spike se sentit exaspéré, il prit brusquement le visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa sauvagement. Buffy regarda Spike embrassait cette autre femme alors que peut-être, si elle n'était pas arrivé ce serait ses lèvres qui auraient rencontrées celle de Spike.

Spike arrêta d'embrasser la jeune femme qui avait un sourire aux lèvres et qui regardait soudainement Buffy et demanda avec une pointe de jalousie :

-C'est qui elle ?

-Oh c'est une ex !

-Et ?

-Et ne fais pas attention mon cœur, elle va partir et tout de suite. Dit-il en commencent à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Il la ré-embrassa puis fit des signes de la main à Buffy pour qu'elle sorte. Buffy se leva puis s'avança vers la porte et au moment où elle allait sortir, la femme la regarda amusée puis plaqua Spike contre le mur et Buffy sortit.

Elle descendit lentement les marches puis une fois en dehors de l'immeuble, elle se remit à pleurer puis se précipita directement chez elle.

Au même moment, la jeune inconnue cassa le baiser et demanda sensuellement :

-Bon si on reprenait ce qu'on avait prévu de faire ?

-C'est à dire ?!

Elle glissa une main sur son torse puis caressa son entre-jambe et déclara en lui mordillant l'oreille :

-J'ai jamais eu un mec qui m'a chauffé comme toi !

-Ah ouais !

-Oui.

-Et ben maintenant tu diras, j'ai jamais eu un mec qui m'a jeté dehors ! Dit-il en la poussant dans le couloir.

Il referma ensuite la porte à clef et pour ne pas entendre l'autre s'énervé, il mit sa chaîne en route et s'allongea dans son canapé.

Buffy revu Spike beaucoup plus souvent, elle se rapprochait de lui mais il était toujours aussi froid avec elle. Elle commença à être distante avec Eric mais ça ne changea rien puisque son fiancé partait souvent en voyage d'affaire.

Le mariage avait maintenant lieu dans une semaine et demi pourtant Buffy ne semblait plus aussi enthousiaste qu'avant, le retour et l'attitude de Spike l'a bouleversé énormément. Willow et Dawn se rendirent compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien alors Dawn décidé d'aller voir Spike pour lui parler sérieusement.

-Tiens salut Globule !

-Je peux te parler ?

-Oui, entre ma puce !

-Bon je vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Buffy ?

-Plus rien !

-Plus rien ?!

-Dawn, beaucoup de choses ont changeaient et maintenant, Buffy a sa vie et moi la mienne. Ma vie me plait comme elle poussinette !

-Ah oui tu préfères te faire une nana tous les jours c'est ça que tu aimes dans ta vie ?

-Ben ouais. Dit-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Je te connais Spike, y a pas plus sentimental que toi !

Peut-être que tu n'es plus amoureux de ma sœur mais moi je sais que cette vie tu l'aimes pas !

-Bon sang Dawn, **JE NE SUIS PAS UN SENTIMENTAL ! JE NE LE SUIS PLUS, C'EST PASSE TOUT CA, J'EN AI MARRE DE PASSER POUR LE PAUVRE CON QUI EST PRET A TOUT POUR LA FEMME QU'IL AIME, LUI SERVIR DE SON PTIT TOUTOU QUAND BON LUI SEMBLE, LUI SERVIR D'OBJET SEXUEL OU DE PUCHING BALL ALORS ETRE UN CONNARD QUI PREND SON PIED C'EST BEAUCOUP PLUS INTERRESSANT !**

 _-Ca y est j'ai comprit, il l'aime toujours mais elle lui a fait trop mal et à refermer son cœur pour plus souffrir !_

Elle lui sourit puis le prit dans ses bras et déclara gentiment :

-Les choses peuvent changeaient Spike, un jour tu redeviendras ce sentimental.

-N'y crois pas Dawnie.

Elle le regarda puis chuchota :

-Spike en tout cas, il faut que tu parles à Buffy, parce qu'elle va tout annulé je le sens !

-Je vais partir. Affirma t-il en se détachant de l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

-Hé, j'ai pas dit ça !

-C'est la meilleure solution !

-Non je veux pas que tu partes !

-Je reviendrais peut-être !

-Spike s'il te plait !

-Dawn, je vais repartir dans 2 semaines.

-2 semaines !

-Oui je dois m'organisé pour mon boulot sinon je serais partit dès ce soir.

-Tu vas lui dire ?

-Oui dès ce soir.

-Tu vas tellement me manqué. Avoua t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Je sais mais c'est mieux comme ça poussinette.

Buffy était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, elle regardait sa bague de fiancaille, ele allait bientôt se marier, elle aurait dû être la plus heureuse sur cette terre pourtant, elle ne l'étais pas ou du moins, elle ne l'était plus.

 _-Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça que je veux, me marier avec Eric ?_

-Est-ce que je peux te parler Buffy ?

Elle sursauta quand elle vit Spike assit sur le bord de la fenêtre.

-Oui entre !

Il le fit, elle se releva et déclara toute souriante :

-Je suis contente de te voir !

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire Buffy !

-D'accord je t'écoute !

-Je vais repartir Buffy.

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai dit, je vais repartir !

-Non, c'est une blague !

-Non Buffy, je ne blague pas, je vais repartir.

-Quand ?

-Dans deux semaines. Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Eh bien, ça veut dire tu partiras juste après mon mariage !

-C'est ça oui !

-Tu…tu nous manques beaucoup.

-Vous aussi.

A cet instant là, Buffy crut entendre l'ancien Spike, celui qui l'aimait comme un fou, elle allait dire autre chose quand Eric entra dans sa chambre.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas seule ma chérie !

-Oh Eric te voilà !

-Oui j'ai finit ma plaidoirie plus tôt donc on peut passer la soirée tout les deux. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Bon je vais vous laisser.

-Oh Spike, j'espère que vous viendrez au mariage.

-Bien sur, j'en serais ravi.

-C'est gentil de votre part, je sais que Buffy et vous êtes très proches alors venir au mariage lui fera autant plaisir qu'à moi.

-Je comprend.

-J'organise une petite fête 2 jours avant la cérémonie, vous êtes invité enfin si vous le voulez !

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-Très bien, en tout cas, vous serez le bienvenu.

-Merci. Bon je vais vous laissez, au revoir Buffy, au revoir Eric !

-Au revoir Spike.

-Ravi de vous avoir revu.

-Ouais moi aussi.

Après le départ de Spike, Buffy passa la soirée avec Eric, il l'emmena au restaurant mais elle n'avait pas l'appétit, elle pensait sans arrêt à Spike ou plutôt à ce moment où il lui avait dit, qu'ils allaient lui manquer. Après le repas, Eric la promena dans le parc.

-C'est une belle nuit, tu ne trouves pas ma chérie ?

-Hein, quoi ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Buffy ?

-Mais rien Eric, tout va bien !

-C'est étrange, pourtant depuis quelques temps tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !

-Si ça va, je suis juste un peu anxieuse en ce moment !

-A cause du mariage ?

-Euh oui c'est ça !

-Oh ma puce, tout se passera bien, tu auras le mariage que tu as toujours rêvé ! Je t'aime et toi aussi tu m'aimes donc tout sera parfait !

Il la prit dans ses bras puis voulut l'embrassé mais elle se détourna et demanda qu'il la ramène, Eric fut surpris mais accepta. Une fois de retour chez elle, Buffy se dit qu'il était tant de mettre les choses au clair avec Spike.

Il ne restait plus que 2 jours avant le mariage, Buffy et Eric avaient préparés une grande fête pour leur futur mariage. La fête battait son plein, Buffy s'amusait comme une folle, elle avait aussi beaucoup bu, Eric n'était pas avec elle, il était à l'étage avec les hommes. Spike venait d'entrer dans la maison, Buffy était entrain de danser sur une table mais elle cessa dès qu'elle aperçut Spike, elle s'avança vers lui avec le sourire.

-Tiens un retardataire !

-Salut Buffy !

-Viens avec moi là-bas, il faut que je te parle !

-D'accord si tu veux !

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, le guida au fond de la salle, ferma la porte derrière elle puis s'approcha de Spike, caressa sa joue mais il arrêta son geste.

-Buffy mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-Chuut, ne dis rien s'il te plait.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis murmura sincèrement :

-C'est mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille alors, ça signifie que je suis encore libre !

-Buffy…

-…. Je t'en prie Spike, fais-moi l'amour s'il te plait, juste pour cette nuit je t'en supplie, embrasse-moi Spike et prend-moi dans tes bras comme autrefois.

-Tu as bu !

-Oui mais je te veux vraiment, s'il te plait Spike, rien qu'une nuit ! Fais comme avec toutes les autres, dis-toi que je suis une de ces femmes si tu veux mais je t'en prie fais-moi l'amour !

Elle se pencha de nouveau sur ses lèvres avec hésitation mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, Spike l'embrassa fougueusement, la prit dans ses bras puis après quelques minutes sans cesser le baiser, il se mit à caresser son dos puis descendit sur ses hanches, il cassa le baiser et déposa de nombreux baisers sensuels sur le haut de son cou, Buffy glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme, ses mains se mirent à parcourir le sublime corps de la Tueuse, il les remonta puis glissa ses mains sous la robe de buffy, il descendit à son tour en traçant un chemin de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre, il s'accroupit puis se mit à défaire les lacets du vêtements, il remonta ensuite progressivement en même temps qu'il défaisait la robe et quand il arriva à la rencontre de son visage, elle lui prit entre ses mains et l'embrassa ardemment.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, se regardèrent ensuite intensément puis Spike fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules de Buffy et sa robe tomba, il se pencha sur ses lèvres , l'embrassa doucement elle commença à déboutonnait sa chemise puis caressa son torse, il relâcha ses lèvres pour son cou qu'il dévora de mille baiser, il passa en même temps ses mains sur ses hanches, la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur derrière eux, il traça de nouveau un chemin de sa poitrine à son ventre et se mit à déposer des baisers entre ses cuisses puis sur son string mais ne lui retira pas. Il se releva peu après, s'écarta d'elle et vit une bouteille de champagne posait sur la table, il la récupéra puis se tourna vers Buffy et demanda en secouant la bouteille :

-Poussin j'ai une ptite soif et toi ?

-Euh j'ai plus envie de toi Spike !

-Ouais mais moi j'ai soif et je me disais que je pouvais faire les deux !

-Hein ?!

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa passionnément puis ouvrit la bouteille de champagne, cassa le baiser et la regarda amusé. Il plaça la bouteille au dessus du visage et déclara :

-Je suis sure que tu meurs de soif !

-Oui mais comme ça c'est trop haut !

-Pas pour moi !

Avant qu'elle est eut le temps de dire quelque chose, il pencha la bouteille alors elle leva la tête et commença à boire ce qui tombait, elle sentit alors la bouche de Spike léchait son cou puis sa poitrine, elle comprit alors le jeu de son amant, sourit et lui prit la bouteille des mains. Elle la plaça contre sa bouche mais pencha la tête en arrière et versa du champagne dans sa bouche et sur son corps, il se mit alors à sucer ses tétons pendant de longues minutes puis elle tenu la bouteille dans sa main, il descendit sur ses hanches puis lui enleva son string avec les dents et la souleva par les fesses. Il posa ses jambes sur ses épaules au maximum pour avoir son ventre au niveau de son visage, il fit signe de reprendre la bouteille et alors que le liquide retombait sur son corps il se mit à lécher ses lèvres inférieurement avidement, les suçant et les mordillant, les goûtant tout simplement en appréciant le goût du champagne avec. Il introduisit alors sa langue et commença de lent vas et viens, Buffy se perdit dans toutes ses émotions, elle sentait un plaisir intense la parcourir, un plaisir que lui seul avait réussit à lui faire connaître. Il accéléra le rythme et Buffy jouit enfin.

Il releva ensuite la tête, passa une main dans les cheveux de sa Tueuse et l'embrassa fougueusement, Buffy fit tombé la bouteille vide sur le sol et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il se dirigea alors sans cesser le baiser puis l'allongea ensuite sur le canapé, il plongea son regard dans le sien et ils se ré-embrassèrent alors que Spike glisser un doigt en elle puis un second doigt peu après, il fit de longs et lents vas et vient la menant au supplice, caressant en même temps son clitoris et quand il vit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, il accéléra le mouvement pour lui permettre de jouir. Il la regarda ensuite longuement puis embrassa ses lèvres gonflés de désir, il s'allongea sur elle,, elle dézippa son pantalon, le poussa avec ses pieds, et il la pénétra puissamment. Il prit encore une fois encore son temps, la pénétrant lentement, se délectant de chaque réactions qu'il voyait apparaître sur le visage de la jeune femme puis, n'en pouvant plus lui non plus, il accéléra la cadence, son vagin se contracta et Spike éjacula, ils étaient monter au 7ème en même temps.

-Buffy tu es si belle. Murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle lui sourit puis le fit alors basculer à son tour sur le canapé, déposa à son tour de nombreux baisers mouillés dans son cou puis progressivement, elle s'assit ensuite sur lui puis glissa ses lèvres sur son sexe tendu, elle se mit d'abord à lécher le gland puis entreprit de le caresser en même temps qu'elle le suçait pour se venger du supplice qu'il lui avait fait vivre, elle le caressa très lentement et glissa sa bouche sur sa verge puis s'amusa avec son gland et quand elle l'entendit supplier, elle sourit amuser, puis augmenta son mouvement avec sa main et avec sa bouche puis il éjacula. Elle lécha le tout puis releva la tête, se glissa tel un fauve sur le corps de son amant et l'embrassant avidement.

Elle cassa le baiser rapidement ce qui déplut à son partenaire puis elle s'empala sur son pénis. Elle ondula gracieusement mais lentement, il se mit à lui tordre les tétons pendant quelques instants puis il se courba à demi et se mit à lécher les seins de sa partenaire tout en lui titillant son clitoris, elle augmenta progressivement ses mouvements car elle commençait à sentir le plaisir intense qu'il lui procurait, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la guida dans une danse endiablée où les deux corps semblaient en parfaite fusion, Spike releva ensuite la tête elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis eurent encore une fois un orgasme en commun et se laissèrent tombé sur le canapé, elle resta collé contre le corps de son amant puis ils s'endormirent peu après.

Quand Spike se réveilla le matin, Buffy était toujours à ses côtés, elle dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, il se pencha avec le sourire, caressa ses longs cheveux dorés, il la trouvait si belle, encore plus qu'avant, il l'embrassa dans le cou, elle eut un mouvement de la main et il aperçut sa bague de fiançailles.

 _-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Elle va se marier demain et moi je.. j'ai profité d'elle hier ! Par l'enfer, j'ai tout bousillé comme toujours !_

-Mmm…oh ma tête ! Bonjour !

Elle se releva, lui mordilla l'oreille puis Spike s'écria :

-Va t'en !

-Quoi ?!

-Va t'en Buffy, c'était une erreur !

-Mais quelle erreur ?! C'était merveilleux, oh Spike je voulais te dire que je…

-…Demain tu te maries ! Dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

-Demain.

-Ecoute hier soir, on oublie !

-Tu veux que j'oublie qu'on a fait l'amour ?!

-Oui ! Maintenant va t'en, je te signale que demain c'est on mariage alors va te préparer !

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ?!

 **-Bon sang, ça fait 3 mois que j'essaye de te le faire comprendre !**

-Alors tu n'as rien ressentit cette nuit ?

Il ne la regarda pas et dit avec insistance :

-Buffy va t'en !

 **-Regarde-moi Spike et ose me dire que tu n'as rien ressentit !**

Il releva la tête la regarda intensément et déclara d'une voix dure :

 **-Je n'ai rien ressentit pour moi, tu n'étais qu'une conquête de plus !**

-Quoi ?!

-Bon sang Buffy ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne représentes plus rien à mes yeux. Bon ok c'était sympa hier soir mais pour moi t'es comme les autres !

Elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors elle murmura précipitamment :

-Je..je vais…je vais y aller, tu as raison demain je me marie avec le seul homme que j'aime !

-Félicitations !

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, sans oser le regarder en face, il se leva, enfila son pantalon et s'alluma une cigarette alla se poster devant la fenêtre qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, il entendit peu après la porte se refermer, il frappa son poing contre la vitre.

Lorsque Buffy rentra chez elle, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura longuement, elle passa ensuite le reste de sa journée à se dire que demain elle allait se marier mais rien n'y changer, alors elle écrivit une lettre, se rendit à l'appartement de Spike mais il n'était pas là alors elle confia la lettre à la concierge pour qu'elle lui remette.

Le soleil se levait à peine quand Spike arriva chez lui, il découvrit un mot du concierge sur sa porte, il se dit qu'il avait le temps pour ça et rentra dans son appartement.

Willow entra dans la chambre de Buffy, elle la secoua pour la réveiller, Buffy ouvrit les yeux et Will s'exclama toute contente :

-Debout la mariée !

-Mar…mariée ?!

-Allez lèves-toi, tu dois te faire belle !

Elle la secoua tellement que Buffy se réveilla enfin, la future épouse se leva et partit tout de suite dans sa salle de bain.

Spike venait de prendre sa douche, il savait que le mariage était pour bientôt mais il avait prit la décision de ne pas y aller. Il s'habilla puis descendit chez la concierge mais malheureusement, elle dormait encore alors il décida d'aller boire un café dehors.

Buffy sortit de la douche, Will et Dawn l'attendaient dans sa chambre.

-Est-ce que j'ai droit de m'habiller toute seule ?

-Oui mais d'abord tu dois prendre des forces !

Elle s'assit sur le lit avec ses amies puis Dawn lui mit le plateau sur les genoux, elle sourit et commença à manger.

25 minutes après, Spike récupéra enfin sa lettre.

-Qui l'a amené ?!

-Une jeune femme blonde très belle.

-Merci.

Spike retourna dans son appartement, il regarda la lettre puis la jeta sur son lit. Il prit une cigarette dans sa veste et l'alluma.

Buffy et compagnie venaient d'arriver à l'Eglise, elle était entrain de se préparer mais se demander tout le temps si Spike avait lu la lettre.

Spike revint dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur son lit et repensa à Buffy.

 _-C'est pas possible, je croyais que la froideur la ferait fuir et résultat, j'ai couché avec elle !_

Buffy était enfin prête, elle ouvrit la porte et attendit dans le couloir.

- _Oh je t'en supplie Spike, lis ma lettre !_

Spike se saisit de la lettre et décida de l'ouvrir puis commença à la lire.

 _Spike,_

 _Ca doit te paraître étrange que je t'écrive mais je devais le faire. Oh je sais que ça n'a plus d'importance pour toi mais depuis ton retour je souffre de ta froideur à mon égard, de ton indifférence, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes plus, que tu m'as oublié. Avant ton retour, je croyais que me marier à Eric était la chose la plus important de ma vie mais je me trompais, tu es la chose la plus importante de ma vie ! C'est de toi que j'ai besoin, c'est avec toi que je veux me réveiller chaque matin, c'est avec toi que je veux faire l'amour, je veux te donner des enfants et je sais que tu seras un excellent père, le meilleur !_

 _Après notre rupture j'ai comprit mon erreur, Riley n'avait pas à me dire ce que je devais faire ! Mais quand je suis revenue à ta crypte tu n'y étais plus, j'ai pleurée toute les larmes de mon corps pendant plus d'un an et puis j'ai rencontré Eric et je suis passé à autre chose._

 _Pourtant, au fond de mon cœur, j'espérai toujours ton retour et maintenant j'espère que tu veux toujours de moi ! Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, un seul et je quitte tout pour toi ! Mais si tu ne le veux pas, si le Spike qui m'a aimé n'existe plus alors j'épouserai Eric._

 _Oh Spike, mon corps t'a appartenu dès le premier soir et maintenant c'est mon cœur que je te donne !_

 _Je ne veux que toi, je n'aime et n'aimerais toujours que toi._

 _Ta Buffy._

-Seigneur mais quel imbécile je suis !

Spike se mit à courir, quitta son appartement, descendit les escaliers puis se précipita dehors et grimpa sur sa moto.

La marche nuptiale démarra, Buffy comprit qu'il ne viendrait pas, elle regretta alors le passé et tout ce qu'elle avait perdue puis murmura bouleversée avant d'entrer dans la salle :

-Adieu mon amour.

Spike se trouvait arrêter à un feu, il était furieux.

-Bon sang mais dépêches-toi !

Dès qu'il passa au vert, il partit à toute allure.

Buffy et Eric se trouvaient devant le curé et il lui demanda sincèrement :

-Eric Edouard Macony, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Buffy Anne Summers ici présente ?

-Oui je le veux !

-Et vous Buffy Anne Summers, voulez-vous pr….

Le curé s'interrompit car il vit la moto de Spike arrivait droit devant eux qui montaient les dernières marches de l'Eglise, tous se retournèrent, Buffy fut étonnée ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentent. Spike stoppa sa moto à quelques pas de Buffy, il descendit puis affirma avec sincérité en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, j'ai toujours pensé à toi, il n'y a pas une nuit où je ne rêve de toi ! Quand je suis revenu et j'ai vu ta nouvelle vie, je me suis dit qu'en restant froid et distant avec toi, ce serait moins dur mais c'était pire que tout ! Savoir que tu passais tes nuits avec un autre homme me donner des envies de meurtres ! Euh je dis pas ça pour te faire peur, ni d'ailleurs pour le faire, je ne suis pas un criminel enfin plus. Buffy, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais, j'ai envie de voir chaque matin ton joli visage en me réveillant, je veux fonder une famille, je veux te faire l'amour chaque jours de notre vie et par dessus tout, je te veux toi et uniquement toi pour l'éternité ! Dit-il en se mettant devant elle

buffy n'avais pas cessé de le regarder, elle souriait, il était là et il l'aimait toujours !

-Est-ce que tu veux encore de moi ? Demanda t-il tendrement en passant une main dans ses jolis cheveux.

-Plus que jamais, oh oui plus que jamais !

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Euh attendez, je ne comprend plus, qui est le fiancé ?

-Personne !

Emmène-moi loin d'ici. Murmura t'elle à l'oreille de Spike.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, il la fit basculer dans ses bras puis l'assit sur la moto et monta devant elle, elle s'accrocha tout en blottissant sa tête sur son dos puis il démarra. Buffy jeta le bouquet de fleurs puis ils partirent par la porte d'entrée.

-Waouh il est trop génial !

-Dawn, on parle de Spike là !

-Je sais et je suis impatiente de féliciter mon futur beau frère !

-Mais,…mais et ma fiancée ?!

Anya posa une main compatissante sur son épaule puis déclara pour le réconforter :

-Oh la prochaine ce sera la bonne !

-Anya !

-Quoi ?!

-Je sais que tu veux être sympa mais…

-….Oh tais-toi, tu m'as jamais fait ça toi !

Dawn et Willow se mirent à rirent puis Alex chuchota certain :

-J'en ai pour une semaine !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Spike arrêta sa moto sur la plage, Buffy descendit le première puis Spike en fit autant, elle l'embrassa de nouveau avec passion puis sincèrement :

-Je t'aime !

Il se mit à genoux devant elle, sortit la bague qu'il lui avait offerte quand il avait faillit se marier à cause du sort de Willow puis demanda en la regardant amoureusement :

-Buffy Anne Summers veux-tu être ma femme ?

Elle s'agenouilla à son tour sourit puis affirma :

-Oui pour toute la vie !

Spike sourit, lui retira la bague de fiançailles d'Eric et la jeta dans le sable puis lui passa sa bague au doigt.

-Je te promet de t'en acheter une vraie mon amour mais là j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais !

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres puis déposa un doux baiser sur celle-ci et chuchota les larmes aux yeux :

-Aucun bijou n'a de valeur plus grand à mes yeux que ton amour mon Spike.

-Oh alors tu me coûteras pas cher !

Ils se mirent à rire puis s'embrassèrent fougueusement et se laissèrent tomber sur le sable où ils passèrent une nuit d'amour qui ne serait certainement plus la dernière.

Fin


End file.
